Checkmate
by Agent H.E.R.O
Summary: my first fanfiction! About a special agent.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything. Enjoy!_

Checkmate

I have many different names. I can't tell you where I live. Or who my family is. The one thing I can tell you, is what I do. I'm not your average sixteen year old. I work for the Police. Employed as a special agent in cracking drug dealers and pot heads. Ever wonder how the big heroes are able to stop that earthquake and bust the drinking and driving teens? Well, that's where I come in. My codename is Agent Checkmate. And right now I'm in the bathroom. Pretending to throw up. But really I'm calling the Cops.

"This is Agent Checkmate can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, what is it?"

"A party on 27th street, house #37. Seems like there are some drugs and drinking. Could get bad."

"Hang tight, we'll be right there."

I come out of the bathroom into the party scene. "How are you feeling Ashley?" I fake a drunk swagger and give her a thumbs up. I saunter over to Sengoku. He came over from Japan about a year ago. His black bangs cover his computer geek glasses, which aren't on tonight. "What happened to your glasses Sen-kun?" He turns with a lazy smile plastered across his cheeks. It's not hard to figure out he's on a serious high. He's probably seeing over a thousand of me. "I don't know, haha." His hands grab my back in an intimate hug. "I have to leave soon so I'll be seeing you," He holds on long enough for me to pick pocket the keys out of his plaid button up. The sirens can be heard. People start panicking, trying to leave. But it's too late. I've already locked all the doors.

"Good job, Agent!" The commissioner is in an extraordinarily good mood. "Thanks, I guess." I take a sip of the hot tea in the conversation room. The other three agents are there with me. We're all sitting around the round table, and our files are on the table. "Where's Fireplug?" Fireplug is probably the best agent out of all of us. He's two years older than us, but he's done twice as many missions, and has finished each one perfectly. "A mission," Before he explains anymore there's a polite knock at the door. You can see a huge figure looming above the door. "Come in!" You'll never guess who steps in. I'll give you a hint, he wears a big red cape with a giant S in the middle. Oh, and he brought friends.

There are the seven founding members. Superman steps into the room gallantly with Batman following suit. Until they are all in the room. "We have already discussed this with the commissioner, but we will be choosing two of you to work under the Justice League," Wonder Woman then steps forward. "It should be a great honor to serve under us, and we are here to tell of our decision." My nerves got the best of me, "Commissioner is Fireplug still on that mission?" They stared at me. The Commissioner was obviously angry I had interrupted. He sighed, "Yes." I got out of my folding chair, not waiting to hear the rest of the dialogue. "Where do you think you're going Checkmate?" "To help him."

He was last seen in the old warehouse at Pier 41. My fingers tore at the rustic door knob. The bottom floor was completely empty. I took the staircase two at a time until I came to a narrow hall with at least ten rooms. Being careful not to make any noise, I checked each room. By the third room I found Agent Fireplug. He was unconscious and there was a bullet shot in his now topless chest. He groans, giving away our position. The door jiggles a little. For a little while there's a heart stopping suspense. Until an adult followed by another barge into the room. They have what looks like a miniature bomb in their hands. They're both surprised to see some else here. I take the offensive.

My fist connects with the younger adult's jaw. The other comes out from behind. I kick him in the chest before he can touch me. Then he's on my back. I hit him up against the divider, and knock him out against the old brick wall. He growls as a little blood mingles in with the red brick. As I turn to face the other guy, he's already hooked up the bomb to the place. Without worry for his friend he jumps down the staircase and heads out the door.

There's no way to unrig the bomb, and I have to get these two out of here while chase the other guy. I pick up both of them, which is about all I can carry. Once I'm out, my mobile starts ringing.

"Agent Checkmate?"

"Commissioner we have a problem."

"Darn right we have a problem, what's wrong with you?"

"Agent Fireplug has been shot, and the warehouse by Pier 41 is ready to blow in approximately 12.3 seconds"

"We'll be right there."

I place the two men away from the building and go after the other one. I zig zag over and through the park until I catch sight of him. He's out of breath, and takes a cigarette out of his grimy pocket. I was right about to knock him out when the building exploded. He turned and looked in my direction. Horror struck his face as he started to run again. He tried to go through the mud, but I followed him through. From behind me a golden lasso shot out and caught him.

"I got it," It was my turn to be horrified. "Wonder Woman?" She blinks with her blue eyes. "Commissioner is waiting for you by the piers." Without hesitation I break into a run for the piers.


	2. Chapter 2

We traveled back to the department in silence. Of course the league members arrived there before we did. They were back in the conversation room analyzing our files. Mine was the only one that hadn't been touched. The seats were empty, and the commissioner made us wait till they approved of our sitting down.

Then came the talking. And the pages, and the histories, and the memories. But most importantly the mission.

"Like we were saying before, we would like to choose two agents."

The words hung heavy in the air as I held my breath.

"First, we'll question each one of you, then meet back in the room. From there Batman will inform you of the news,"

He gave us a friendly grin and then they departed into different rooms. Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were together, Superman and Batman, Green Lantern and Flash, and finally Martian Manhunter alone. I saw Batman and Superman first.

"So, that was pretty impressive back there."

"Thanks,"

My voice gave away nothing, but I couldn't help feel they already knew everything. Batman spoke up,

"Your records are adequate, but tell me, what makes you a good agent?"

Like I knew the answer to that question. We sat there for a good five minutes before he gave a snide remark about sometime this year.

"What makes me a good agent? Different people have there own definition of a 'good agent'"

I paused trying to get a response, no luck.

"But I guess what makes me a-"

Batman growled

"Guess or Know?"

I breathed deeply.

"I know what makes me a good agent is that… I don't know what makes me a good agent."

Superman looked at me a bit surprised.

"If you don't even know what makes you a good agent, how are we suppose to pick you?"

I stared at the floor and whispered,

"Maybe you shouldn't."

Then I was dismissed.

The next room was Green Lantern and the Flash's room. They basically asked me about my life, and personal things. Then came Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. They asked if I knew the precautions of the job. Finally it was Martian Manhunter's turn. We sat in stillness for most of the time. Until I had thought he fell asleep.

"Um, Mister Ma-"

He glanced up,

"I will be done shortly, please continue with me in keeping the peace."

After another long five minutes I was admitted out of the room. I opened the door to see the other agents had finished before me.

"Finally you're done. What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing,"

Afterward, they filed into the small space and Batman began to speak.

"Agent Cadmium, and Agent Checkmate. You two will leave with us now."

I rose from the stool and walked out behind Cadmium.


	3. Chapter 3

My pink hair clapped to my wet face as I stumbled into the abandoned train station. It shielded me from the downpour and gave me a minute to think.

"What am I suppose to be looking for? What do they think I'll find?"

The Justice League gave me an assignment to monitor the streets and alleyways in London for secret entrances. They told me the people we were up against would recognize one of them so a 'normal' person would have to look. The old rusted tracks were still firmly planted in the ground from when they used to support trains. I peered across the tracks at the graphitized wall. Tons of teams had marked up the side with their insignia, but there was one spot that was completely clean. Leaks sprung in the tunnel roofs, and puddles formed. I touched the clean wall curious. Then I saw it. There was a system of wires that ran into the wall. It was invisible, except for its reflection in the water. My fingers traced the wires until I felt something completely different. It was made of something peculiar. Something soft yet firm. I pushed against it hard. When that didn't work I tried ramming into it. And pushing it, and about a thousand other different ways that wouldn't work.

This was so frustrating! It was like they dressed me up in a school uniform, dyed my hair pink and told me to snoop around in London. Ever since I first caught whiff of the League coming into the office I had been interested, but then they started questioning me. It got on my nerves. Especially Batman. He was so annoying. Before I went to London we sat down and reviewed what could have gone better in my previous missions. I know I'm not perfect (though I'll never admit it), but did he have to be so rude? He wouldn't even let me see Fireplug. For all I know he could've died on that night.

They have tons of super humans that would do whatever they wanted. Why, oh why, did they need me? No, Cadmium got the better job. He just had to infiltrate a small base and knock out some people. Plus they were specific with him. Where with me they were as general as possible. I bet Cadmium isn't soaking wet and running into a wall.

With my thoughts fueling my power I slammed my fists into the surface letting out a frustrated scream. An audible crack was heard. A piece of the 'wall' chipped off and fell to the ground. I banged my fist through the hole making it bigger. My hand lingered on the other side until I felt a cold knob. I twisted the knob and the door unlocked, giving an unwelcoming creak.

Hesitant but excited I stepped into the alcove. It was cramped and there was barely enough space to stand. I crawled on my hands and could feel something sticky underneath. Suddenly it latched onto my arms and started dragging me to the floor. Whenever I tried to resist it, it become stronger and clung to different parts of my body. My hands clawed at it in hopes of throwing it off. But it was fruitless; the goo simply made my hands stick to my body. There was no way to get this stuff off of me. I was being pulled, and fast.


End file.
